Geoff: Tale Of A Hitman
by Mr. Panama Red
Summary: A crime story set in New York. Tells the story of Geoff Petronelli and his rise through mafia ranks. Along with his love for a certain blonde woman, and its conflicts with his job. Violence, crime and sex ensues. Please review.
1. Killing In The Name

Allow me to explain. This story, unlike my other story, "Total Drama Island: Living In New York", will be a violent story about TDI characters in the mafia. It has violence, death, some drug use, a lot of crime references and sex in it. Just making sure you get it.

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter features a graphic shootout scene and later on a sex scene between Duncan and Courtney. It is neccesary for you to read the shootout scene, but not neccesary to read the sex scene if you don't want to. The part where the sex scene begins and ends are marked. This chapter is a sort of an introductiom to the actual story.

"There is no way that you'll ever get to him." Said DJ.

"What makes you say that." Replied the Don.

"That he's being holed up in the top suite of the Salisbury, with a ten heavily armed guards." Answered Tyler.

"Oh but my dear Tyler, that's what assassins are for." Replied the don, again.

There sat in his office on the penthouse at the top of the Marriot hotel overlooking Times Square, Christopher Clengoletti, head of the Clengoletti crime family, and his two caporegimes; Devon James "DJ" Stevenson and Tyler Bocaccio.

The office was a scarcely decorated but expensive looking one. Despite not being very big, it had a large window in the back wall which let anyone look over Times Square and which gave a sense of space to anyone in the room. The only things in the office were a large teak desk, with a large comfortable throne-like chair behind it and two smaller leather chairs in front of it; two large bookshelves, stocked full of books that Clengoletti had never read and never intended to read. The final thing on the room, and according to Chris the best one, was a large portrait of Chris hanging above the large hardwood double doors to the office.

"So, who are you putting up to the job?" Tyler asked.

"The two best assassins around." Clengoletti said.

"The Johnstons?" DJ asked.

"Yes."

"I still don't know how those two have been married for ten years...and according to what I hear, they go a it every night like a couple of horny sixteen year olds." Tyler said.

"The rumors seem to be true, but I guess it's because those two psychopaths get turned on by killing people." Clengoletti said.

"You know it's not nice to talk about people like that." DJ scolded his boss.

"Whatever." Clengoletti spat back. "I'm giving those two a call."

----

He looked down at her, and thought her beautiful. The deep onyx eyes that her loved. Right now they were clouded with lust, but when she was happy, they shone with a heavenly light; when she was angry, which was often, they were bright and passionate. But now they were clouded with lust as she lay there underneath him. Her tan, caramel colored skin shone with large glistens of sweat, and he could see almost all her skin since it was only covered by her seductive, black bra and panties.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"Love you too." She said as she reached for his underwear.

Then, the phone rang. He lifted his head up from her neck, his head which once had a bright green mohawk on it, but now only had some almost shoulder length black hair, almost as long as that of John Travolta on "Pulp Fiction".

"Let it ring." Duncan told her.

"Duncan, do we have to go through this again." Courtney told him. "It could be a customer."

"So business is more important than me?" Duncan asked, knowing it wasn't, but still looking to make her angry, since it turned him on.

The two of them were in their room in their home in Staten island, the most residential of all New York neighbourhoods. They were going at it on their bed. The room was a nice looking room with a large bed with purple bedsheets; a couple of nightstands and big nightstand in front of their bed with pictures of them around the world; each picture taken when they went to kill someone there; those places including cities like Paris, Washington, Buenos Aires, Rome, Madrid, Seattle, etc.

"No...and besides, we do business together, so you're in both." Courtney replied. "And it's not like we don't fuck every night."

"And every time is so fucking awesome." Duncan said as he picked up the phone. "I'm still surprised it's even better than twenty years ago."

Duncan stuck their house phone next to his ear.

"What the fuck do you want?" Duncan said.

"DUNCAN!"

"Fine...who is it?" Duncan asked again, a fake sweet tone on his voice.

"It's Clengoletti." The voice on the other end of the line replied.

"What's up, Chris?"

"I have business for you two." Chris replied. "You two know about the witness on that case against my capo Tyler, right?"

"Yeah, what was his name again...Ebert, Esiah, Emanuel..."

"Ezekiel, "The Moose" Ezekiel, that Canadian small time thug." Clengoletti replied.

"Hey, we're canadian!" Courtney screamed into the phone.

"Well Duncan, I see the wife is OK, and by how feisty she is I guess that I called while you two were going at it." Chris teased.

"Like rabbits in a cage." Duncan said.

Courtney punched him on the arm and snatched the phone from him.

"Alright...so do you want us to kill the asshole or what?" Courtney asked Clengoletti.

"Exactly, I need him to get killed this Friday, while I'm out of town, so the police don't go immediately after me." Chris told them.

"Don't worry Chris it will be done and we'll negotiate the price tomorrow." Courtney said. "Bye."

She hung up and turned towards Duncan. She slid her hands to her back and unclasped her bra, letting Duncan stare, mesmerized at her D-cup breasts.

"Where were we?" Courtney said, seductively.

"I never get tired of your boobs, Princess."

"Come here!"

Courtney pounced on top of him.

----

The car pulled over and out of it came two people. A woman wearing high heels and a long black dress which displayed some cleavage and a man in a tweed suit and black loafers.

"Why does my dress have to show cleavage?" Courtney asked.

"Why am I supposed to wear a damn suit?" Duncan asked her.

"Because we're pretending to go to a gala." Courtney replied.

"Same reason for your dress." Duncan replied. "And also it's easier for you to reach for your gun...and because I like to look down that dress."

He smirked seductively, earning an eye-rolling from her. The couple of assassins walked, arms linked, towards the entrance of the Salisbury hotel on 57th street, between 7th avenue and 6th street. They slowly made their way to the entrance, where a large, ape-like bouncer stood, with a gun in a holster on his waist, and a clipboard with a list on his hands.

"Names?" The ape asked.

"Claire Barrington and Devon Newark." Courtney told the ape.

The ape checked the lsit and signaled them to step through. The assassins walked through the small lobby to an ominous door which led to the moderatley sized ballroom.

"What did you do with the real Claire Barrington and Devon Newark?" Courtney asked him.

"They moved away to a small new home, six feet underground a swamp in New Jersey." Duncan replied.

"Excellent."

They made their way to the doors and stood enxt to them, next to the ballroom doors were the doors to the main stairs of the hotel. When they saw no one was looking, they slid the doors open and entered the stairway. Then, Courtney reached under her dress and pulled out a Mac-11 submachine gun. She reached under her dress again and withdrew four gun magazines from a velcro strap on pocket wrapped around her lower leg. In turn, Duncan reached into his suit and pulled out a mactching Mac-11 and four mags. They both stuck one magazine into the submachine gun stock and loaded.

"Ready?" Courtney asked.

"Ready." Duncan assured her.

The couple walked up the stairs, holding their subs to their backs. They walked up the winding cement stairs, which had metal railings on the left side, until they reached the tenth and last floor of the hotel, where the witness was being hold up.

Another ape-like guard stood on the top of the tairs, next to the door that gave way to the tenth floor. Before he could notice them, Courtney reached into her cleavage and withdrew an item.

They approached the guard at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry, restricted area." The guard said.

"Oh, very well then, we will have to turn around and..."

Courtney reached forward and clung onto the armed guard's shoulder, she then struck forward and plunged the knife she drew from her cleavage into the ape's chest, making him groan in pain as he breathed his last breath. She withdrew the knife from his chest and let him crumble onto the cement stairs as she safely tucked the knife back in her bosom.

"Good stab." Duncan complimented.

"Thank you."

Drawing their submachines from their backs, the assassins waited behind the metal door that led to the hallway of the tenth floor. At the end of the hallway, in room 1100, was their witness. According to the infor they gathered, there would be at least eight more guards in that hallway. Duncan slowly opened the door with only enough room to only peek inside. Five guards were standing around talking in the hall.

"They're not doing a very good job if they're distracted talking." Duncan muttered. "There's five in the hall, pretty close."

Courtney reached into her cleavage again and pulled out a M67 hand grenade. She handed the small shrapnel based explosive to her husband.

"Is there anything you don't carry between your breasts." Duncan asked as he gave her left one a squeeze.

"Save it for when we're done killing, Dunky." Courtney teased him.

"Don't call me that."

Duncan slightly opened the door again and pulled the pin on the grenade. He gave it a slight push and closed the door. The assassins hid behind the walls, trying to not be directly in front of the metal door as the greaned slowly rolled over to the guards. In three seconds it hit the foot of one of the guards, who looked down to it.

"OH SHI-"

The grenade went off and the five guardswere knocked to the ground as shrapnel blasted into their chests and faces. The sound of the explosion alerted another guard who ran into the hall without taking cover or pulling out his gun. Bad idea.

Duncan pushed the stair door open and immediately opened fire on the guard with his submachine gun. The shells jumped through the air as the 9mm Parabellums tore through the oxygen and impacted the guard's chest repeatedly, making him scream and then give away on the floor like his companions.

As the two remaining guards jumped into the hall, guns blazing and sending bullets through the air towards him, Duncan clsoed the door and jumped behind the wall, avoiding the lead projectiles that blasted through the thin metal door and into the cement wall on the other side of the stairs.

Coming up with an idea, Courtney slid past the metal door and behind Duncan, she managed to lift up the dead guard and hand him to Duncan. Getting the message, Duncan used the heavy ape as a shield as Courtney hid behind him and he kicked the door open. He went through the door and bullets began to strike the corpse shield's back. Courtney lifted her Mac-11 and blasted with it over the side of the gargantuan shield. The bullets hit the guard on the shoulder, making him drop his gun and injured, but still alive, stumble backwards agaisnt a wall and slide down said wall, leaving a trail of blood on the paint as he reached bottom.

Duncan took advantage of the other guard's distraction to shove the corpse shield forward and as the guard instinctively caught him, Duncan raised his Mac and blew a couple of holes into the last guard's head.

The couple smiled at each other as they put their Mac-11's away and Courtney reached into her cleavage once more, this time withdrawing a fully loaded and cocked Colt .45 revolver. They walked down the hall towards the door labeled "1100". The guard Courtney had not fully killed earlier groaned, making Courtney raise her Colt and fire a single shot through the man's heart. She cocked the revolver's hammer backwards again.

Without a word, Courtney kickced in the door of the apartment, revealing a mortified guy in a suit and a green toque hat behind the door. His brown hair stood on end as he watched the assassins step through the door.

"P-p-p-please d-don't...don't kill me." The guy muttered in fear, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Sorry, Zeke." Courtney said. "We're not judges...just executioners."

Courtney raised her revolver and pulled the trigger once, blowing a bullet through "The Moose" Ezekiel's head. A bullet in the head.

Duncan wathced this and inmediately pulled Courtney in for a kiss.

"Want to take this back home?" Courtney said.

"Yeah."

----

**(It gets mature now...Maturer.)**

They burst into the room, heavily making out, tongues proving each other's mouths and wrestling for dominance.

They immediately collapsed on the bed and Duncan began to kiss Courtney's freckles, between her eyes.

"I just love these cute little freckles of yours." Duncan said between kisses.

"Duncan, come on, cut it out." Courtney said as she giggled happily because of his actions.

"If you insist." Duncan said as he stopped kissing her freckles and began to pull down her dress.

In turn, she violently ripped of the top of his suit, leaving him bare chested and her with nothing on except her black panties, since she wore no bra underneath the dress. His mouth was over her left tit in less than a second, his tongue swirling around her nipple, teasing her by not licking directly over it. He began to suckle her luscious boob as she moaned loudly. He groped and kneaded her right breast while he suckled the left one.

"AAAH!" Courtney screamed in pleasure as Duncan lightly bit her left nipple and pinched the right one.

"Let's get to the good part." She said as she pulled a condom from between her boobs.

"Seriously, is there nothing you don't carry between the twins?" Duncan said, teasing.

She slipped it on him after she pulled down his pants. He quickly pushed himself inside her an she moaned in pleasure as his member split her pussy lips. He thrust into her again and again and each time they both moaned in pleasure. He began to suckle on her right breast and knead her left one as he thrust into ehr pussy. Their bodies molding together as they made sweet, love, at the same time, they were fucking like animals.

He flipped her over so that she was on top. She began to ride him wildly. His cock inside her just made her feel perfect. Not just the toe-curling pleasure, but a feeling of being complete.

"Courtney, you're so tight."

"And you're so big."

They moaned in unison as they came toghether. They then discarded the used condom and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**(Mature scene ends here.)**

**----**

The next day, 9 AM...

"Well Tyler, I have the feeling that you'll walk away as a free man." Clengoletti said as he hung up the phone.

"Yeah?"

Chris and Tyler were back at Clengoletti's office in his Marriot hotel penthouse. Chris had just hung up the phone, which began to ring when the both of them were talking about the recent re-election of President Bill Clinton.

"Yes...that was Courtney and Duncan, they just called to say they did the job...when the police go to pick up Ezekiel, they'll find a bloodbath in their hands." Clengoletti explained.

"Great." Tyler said as he grinned.

"Now Tyler, it's time for you to meet our new recruit." Chris said. "You'll have to pick him up at the airport and leave him at Gwen Magnolti's café, where she'll give him his first job."

"Who's this new guy again?" Tyler asked.

"He is straight in from Chicago." Chris said.

"Name please?"

"His name's Geoff Petronelli."


	2. Slow Ride

Wearing a blue, buttoned-up shirt with a pair of matching beige pants and some white Nike sneakers; carrying a large, brown suitcase in one hand and a book, "The Godfather", on the other; Geoff Petronelli walked out the sliding, automatic gates of JFK International Airport which gave way to the large parking lot behind it.

Geoff looked around until his eyesight stumbled upon the sight of the man he was told to look for and had been given a picture of.

This man was wearing a complete red track-suit with a pair of sneakers almost identical to Geoff's and he was standing in front of a red '63 Chevrolet Impala convertible sedan. Geoff smiled when his eyes met the man's and the man smiled back.

"Hey Goeff!" The guy called.

"Tyler, right dude?" Asked Geoff when he got to the man.

"Tyler Bocaccio, man." Tyler replied. "How was the trip?"

"Awesome, dude." Geoff replied. "It's the first time I ever traveled first class."

"Well, don't get used to it." Tyler told him. "Gimme your suitcase, I'll throw it in the trunk."

"Thanks, dude."

Geoff tossed Tyler his suitcase and headed for the passenger seat of the car, while Tyler popped open the trunk and shoved the suitcase inside, right next to a sawn-off Lupara. Tyler slammed the car's trunk and walked back over to the driver seat.

The sweatsuit wearing capo jumped over the door and stuck the keys in the ignition. He turned the key once and the engine started up, making the car hum and spring to life. Tyler stepped on the gas and the car pushed forward through the parking lot until it reached a checkpoint which lead them to exit into the pavement street which lead to an expressway headed straight for Manhattan.

"So, Tyler dude?" Geoff said. "Where exactly am I going to stay at?"

"First off, Geoff...you call me Mr. Bocaccio." Tyler told him. "Second off, you'll be staying in a decent apartment on the second floor of the café of one of our main women, Gwen Magnolti, and you'll be taking jobs from her while working for us."

"Oh, OK." Geoff said.

Tyler smiled to himself. He liked to be in control of the new recruits. He enjoyed bossing them around, since when he was a new recruit he got pummeled down by the outranking capos and other higher members of the Clengoletti family. But Tyler was lucky enough to befreind Don Clengoletti's son, Chris, who upon becoming the Don of the Clengoletti family, held Tyler as a close friend and ally and on the death of the preious Brooklyn Capo, gave Tyler the position. Since then Tyler had abused and pestered every new recruit that came to work for the Clengoletti family, since he knew they would never be able to take revenge.

Just as Tyler amused himself with the different thoughts about how he made his way to Capo rank, his eyes fell upon the rearview mirror of his car and he managed to spot a black Lincoln Continental car right behind them, which ahd three men inside whom he recognized to be part of the biggest threat to the Clengoletti family, the Jones crime family, an Irish/Italian mafia led by "Chef" Hatchet Jones.

He glared over the rearview mirror and saw that the guy in the backseat of the car was clutching a .38 revolver in his hand, he couldn't tell the brand, but a .38 was a .38 and a .38 is dangerous shit. So he decided to do the logical thing.

"Hey Geoff, you're a good driver, right?" Tyler said.

"Umm, yes, I guess so, Tyler." Geoff replied.

"You guess so 'what' again, Geoff?"

"I mean, I guess so Mr. Bocaccio." Geoff corrected himself.

"Much better." Tyler said. "Well then, take the wheel, 'cause I ahve to do something."

Tyler let go of the steering wheel and the car skidded a little before Geoff took the wheel and scooted over to the driver side of the convertible while Tyler moved over Geoff to the passenger side of the car and then leaned down under the glove box.

Under said glove-box, Tyler found an 18 inch-barreled Lupara sawn-off shotgun attached to the underside by three sections of duck-tape, Tyler quickly de-attached one end of each piece of duck-tape and pulled the Lupara from under the glove compartment. After that, Tyler pulled open a small, secret, cubical compartment on the side of the car's console, revealing several shotgun shells inside.

"Hey Geoff, turn on the radio, will ya?" Tyler said.

Geoff immediately complied and a paticular song that Tyler seemed to enjoy came on.

"I just love this song." Tyler said.

As a set of incrementing drums banged on the radio speakers, Tyler loaded the maximum three shells into the sawn-off weapon and cocked the barrel. Suddenly, Tyler leapt up to a kneeling position and aimed.

"_Slow ride._" Tyler sang along to the music as he fired the first shot, which hit the windshiled of the car and ultimately blew the man in the passenger seat's head off, spraying his brains all over the man in the backseat with the .38 revolver. "_Take it easy._"

Upon hearing the shotgun blast, Geoff made the car slide to the right, something which proved convenient, since the .38 man in the Lincoln had tried to fire three shots at the place where Geoff's head was before he slid the car rightwards.

"_Slow ride_." Sang Tyler again as he fired another blast from his Lupara towards the chasing car, he missed however. "_Take it easy_."

The hitman with the .38 leaned out the car's right window and tried to shoot Tyler, but Geoff managed to avoid the bullets hitting his new boss by virring leftwards, the bullets ultimately missing, with the exception of one that hit the right rearview mirror and shattered it.

"_I'm in the mood._" Chanted Tyler.

The Capo took another shot, this time hitting the hood of the black car and blowing a hole into it. He ducked again and then began to reload his sawn-off as three more shots blasted at his car, hitting the left taillight and pieces of the backseat.

"_The rythm is right._" He sang.

After re-loading, Tyler leapt up again and fired thres straight shots with the Lupara; the first one hit the hood of the car, the second missed and the third hit the side, blowing off a chunk of metal and the left rearview mirror. The .38 assassin fired six shots, blowing six holes into the back of Tyler's convertible.

"_We can roll all night._" Tyler proceeded.

Geoff got tired of dodging the cars and hoping not to get shot, so as soon as he saw the exit that left the expressway, he took it, making Tyler miss his next shot; but at the same time, the Lincoln headed straight for a car that appeared in front of them after Geoff took the exit. The driver of the Lincoln sharply turned to the right to aoid hitting the other car, but accidentally drove over the cement railing divider, propelling the car into the wall of the other side of the expressway, making the car explode.

After leaving the expressway, Geoff parked the car on the edge of a street and took a breather, just having gotten out of his first car chase in years.

"Well, I did a nice job there, now didn't I Mr. Bocaccio?" Geoff said.

"It would have been a good job if my car hadn't taken so many bullets." Tyler complained. "This is going to cost me a ton."

"Yeah, but I-"

"No excuses, Petronelli." Tyler said. "Now hand me the wheel, I'll drive."

"Yes sir." Geoff groaned in defeat.

The Capo took back the driver seat and continued down his path with the disgruntled new hitman.


	3. Down On The Corner

As he climbed out of the car, Geoff gave Tyler one final look, but the Capo didn't even turn back.

Geoff walked down the Brooklyn street to the trunk of Tyler's car and popped open the lid. He reached inside and pulled out his suitcase, eh then walked on the sidewalk and stood there as the bullet damaged red Chevrolet Impala drove away.

"Goodbye Tyler." Geoff waved.

"It's Mr. Bocaccio to you, jackass!" Tyler yelled, giving Geoff the finger as he drove away.

"He's not nice." Geoff mumbled to himself.

"I take it that you don't like good old Brooklyn Capo Bocaccio."

Geoff turned around and his eyes were met with the sight of a woman. She looked twenty-fiveish and had short jet black hair with a streak of midnight blue down on it. Her pale skin covered a round head which had dark blue eyes on them along with a tiny nose and small lips with blue lipstick on them. A Black shirt and jeans along with sneakers was what she wore, and from how worn out all three pieces of clothing were, it looked as if she wore them regularly.

"Who are you?" Geoff asked the woman.

"Gwen Magnolti is what people call me." She introduced herself. "And this is my café."

Geoff walked up to Gwen and shook her hand.

"Since Tyler dropped you off, I take it you're Geoff Petronelli, the new guy." Gwen assumed.

"That's me." He replied.

"OK, pick up your suitcase and I'll show you to your room upstairs." Gwen told him.

"So I'll be living here?" Geoff asked her.

"Yes, I live in apartment one on the second floor, you'll live in apartment two." Gwen explained. "It's a little smaller than mine, but it's nice anyway."

Gwen and Geoff walked into the café and they were met with a brief laugh and then a tease from one of the only two patrons currently in the place.

"Who's that, Little Gwenny, your new boyfriend?" The man said.

The guy had almost shoulder length black hair, ear piercings and a piercing on his eye brow, a grim face, currently twisted into a mocking grin, features which were often ignored, due to the man's deep, pale blue eyes. He was sitting on a table in the café, next to him, in the same table, was a tan skinned woman with past shoulder length brown hair and a scowl aimed at the man.

"Shut up, Duncan." Gwen replied.

"Do you have to make fun of all your family." The woman said.

"Hey, I don't make fun of you." The man replied.

"Yes you do!" The woman yelled back at him.

"Well you make fun of me too!"

"Because you do it to me!"

"You can be a real pain some times!"

"Well you're a real jackass a lot too!"

They glared into each other's eyes with anger, but almost immediately, the anger dissipated and both were on each other's lips, running their hands through each other's hair like animals, making out as if there was nobody else around.

"Geoff, the make-out couple there are my cousin Duncan Johnston and his wife, Courtney Johnston." Gwen explained.

"It's Courtney Wilkins." Courtney said, pulling apart from Duncan.

"Do you have to do the feminist 'keep the maiden name' thing?" Duncan asked, rhetorically.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Courtney pulled him in again and they kept on making out.

"Hey, if you're going to do that, then take it outside." Gwen told them. "You're scaring the other customers."

"There's nobody else here." Duncan groaned at her.

"She is right, Duncan." Courtney told him. "This isn't proper."

"Fine." Duncan said.

"No come on, we have work to do." Courtney told her husband.

"You two work for the Clengoletti family, too?" Geoff asked.

"We don't work for them per se." Courtney said. "But the job we're gonna pull now is for them."

"Well, what do you do?"

"We 'dispose of troublesome individuals'." Courtney told him.

"They're assassins." Gwen told Geoff.

"Thanks for the subtlety, Gwen." Courtney groaned as she glared at the café owner.

"Come on, Princess." Duncan said, grabbing his wife's arm and dragging her out the door." We have to 'dispose of a troublesome individual', as you call it."

"Don't call me Princess."

"Well, those two have issues." Geoff said.

"Believe it or not, they've been married for ten years and they're the happiest couple I've ever met." Gwen tols him.

"Ten years?!" Geoff exclaimed. "When did they get married, when they were fifteen?!"

"Actually, when they were twenty six; those two are thirty six."

"Thirty six!" Geoff exclaimed again in shock. "But they look..."

"A lot younger, yeah I know...I guess it's all the sex they have and the fact that they kill people on a weekly basis that keeps them looking young." Gwen told him.

"No shit."

"Yeah." Gwen said. "But now, down to the serious stuff."

"OK."

"You better go upstairs and pack, because tonight at ten, you'll have your first job." Gwen said.

"Really?"

"Yes. At ten you'll have to meet a guy outside the store, his name's Justin DeManzo." Gwen explained. "And with him you'll have to walk through two more street and go down on the corner to a rival café...then trash it."

"So my first job is to trash a café?" Geoff asked in a dissapointed manner.

"What did ou expect your first job to be...kill the mayor?" Gwen asked, sarcastically. "You gotta start at the bottom, Geoff. And besides, the other guy, Justin, he's a newbie to...so you'll be matched."

"What are we trashing the café for?"

"They're long time rivals of mine and when they refused to stop paying protection to the Jones family and start paying us, they earned themselves a trashing."

**10 PM. **

The figure stood under the streetlight. Tanned skin, with dazzling green eyes and jet black hair. Puffy, almost woman-like lips and small ears, along with a prominenet skin. The simple description, when it comes to phyisical would be that the guy standing under the streetlight was one of the most beautiful people alive. He wore a simple black shirt and leather jacket along with black pants.

Geoff, still wearing his blue shirt and a clean pair of jeans stepped up to the streetlight, the guy spoke up.

"Geoff Petronelli?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Justin DeManzo."

"My new partner." Geoff said. "Cool."

"Yeah." Justin replied. "Now come on, let's get going."

"OK, dude."

The two newbie mobsters walked. They made their way down two city blocks until they reached their target. The place was a moderately sized café on the far corner of the block. An alleyway stood between it and an apartment block, the alley led to a back entrance to the place. The front entrance was a glass double door with the words "Corner Café" on them. A large window next to the door had the same encription on it.

"This is the place, Geoff." Justin spoke up.

"Let's do this."

Immediately, Justin reached for one of the trash cans on the curb and threw it at the front window. After the sound of glass shattering came the noises of two twenty-five year olds jumping into a store through the smashed glass. Picking up the chairs, they smashed them against the walls and the tables, leaving wrecked shards of wood everywhere.

Geoff reached for a rather large painting of a landscape on the back wall of the café and tore it and its frame from the wall, only to smash it to pieces against a chair and then break the chair with the metal frame.

Justin reached for the register and pushed it off the counter, making it smash partially and making the cash slide pop open, releasing a sum of two hundred dollars into the ground, all of which Justin pocketed.

"Not bad to make some extra cash." He commented.

Geoff picked up a table with all his might and threw it across the main room of the café, missing Justin by an inch and smashing it to pieces against the counter.

"Watch it, man." Justin yelled. "You almost decapitated me."

"Sorry."

As the café lay in ruins, Justin proceeded to grab a single bottle of alcohol from under the counter and stick a cleaning rag into the mouth. He then grabbed a carton of matches from the counter, too, and lit the rag on fire.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Geoff inquired.

"Making a molotov, so we can burn this place to the ground." Justin replied.

"Dude, Gwen said to just trash the place, not burn it!"

"Too late."

Justin threw the lit bottle across the room to the other end of the café, lighting the wall on fire. Geoff watched as the flames quickly spread through the broken shards of wood lying on the floor.

"Let's get out of here!"

Justin exclaimed and immediately jumped out the shattered window out into the street. Without hesitation, Geoff followed and ran behind Justin as both mobsters fled from the scene of their first succesful job in New York City.


	4. The Kill

**Chapter Warning: This chapter contains an explicit rape scene and murder. Reading the murder scene is neccesary, but it's not completely compelling to read the rape scene. Just a warning. **

-------

By the next month, Geoff had already cemented quite a reputation among the borough of Brooklyn. After the trashing of the Corner Café, Gwen, acting as her "boss" on behalf of the Clengoletti Family, comissioned him and Justin to begin the hostile takeover of many businesses across the Brooklyn Heights neighbourhood, where the Café Magnolti was located. The ones to took the most notice being the Jones Family, and the NYPD.

Currently, Geoff sat alone at Gwen Magnolti's café. Gwen had opened the place only fifteen minutes prior. The place still had gotten no patronage for the day and Geoff was sitting in a chair and comfortably enjoying a cup of black coffee. Gwen was in the back, cleaning up.

As Geoff took a sip, he heard the door open and someone step inside. He was about to call Gwen to the front, but in the end didn't do so when the person who entered sat down on the same table as he did.

Geoff examined the man carefully. He was a redhead. Tall but very skinny with a pale complexion and a frail looking body. Freckles all over his face except for his glass-wearing eyes. He was wearing a brown overcoat above his blue shirt and beige pants. A holster in his pants, so Geoff guessed he was either a mobster or a cop.

"Geoff Petronelli?" Asked the guy.

Yep, he was a cop.

"Yah, what's up dude?" Asked Geoff.

"I'm Detective Harold McGrady, from the NYPD." He replied.

"Well, Hi Detective dude, what's the problem?" Geoff asked.

"GOSH! I hate thisstupid routine of the crooks pretending they don't know why the cops are looking for them." Harold groaned. "Down at the police station we know that you're responsible for burning down the Corner Café and for extorting protection from a ton of shop owners around the neighbourhood."

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about." Geoff said, playing dumb.

"OK, whatever Petronelli." Harold said. "Just wanted to tell you that we're watching you."

"Don't know why I should watch out , I don't do anything illegal."

"GOSH! Idiot!" Harold yelled.

The disgruntled police detective sat up after yelling and then furiously stormed out of Gwen Magnolti's café.

"Funny." Geoff snickered to himself.

The blonde haired mobster finished his coffee and walked to the door.

"Gwen, I'm going out." He called out to the store owner.

"Alright, keep your phone on you in case I get a job for you." Gwen called back.

"Will do." Geoff answered.

The blonde hitman made his way out of the café and walked down the Brooklyn street, heading towards the house of his friend, Justin DeManzo. In the course of the month after their first encounter in the trashing of the Corner Café, Justin and Geoff had developed a sort of friendship. They met now and then to hang out, go to bars, strip-clubs, speakeasy gambling shops and other various sources of both legal and illicit entertainment.

Geoff made his way down eight city blocks to get to Justin's apartment building. The place was a rather old but still stable-looking apartment complex. Made out of redstone bricks, the place was a five story high structure with four small, but comfortable-sized apartments, Justin living in the third floor, apartment D.

The blonde man with the bowling shirt climbed up the five stone stairs that led to the door of the apartment building. He reached for the doorbell to apartment 3D and pushed the button, letting a bell sound through the empty, previously mentioned apartment; meanwhile Geoff stood outside, waiting to be buzzed in.

A loud re-sounding bang noise was heard, startling Geoff. Then another equal bang shot across the blonde man's ears. Instinctively, Geoff reached inside his coat pocket and withdrew a small .38 revolver. The gun was already loaded, and being double action, Geoff cocked back the hammer once, knowing that with that he'd get to fire all six rounds before having to re-load and re-cock.

Despite having a gun on him, Geoff had never shot to kill. He'd been a mobster when he was in Chicago, but he had never killed anyone. Sure he'd shot people and injured them, but he ahd never killed any of them, so he was extremely nervous about the prospect of having to kill someone.

He listened again and heard a third shot go off. Now Geoff could tell the blasts were coming from the back garden.

The mobster jumped off the stone stairs and raised the gun next to his head, ready to aim and fire in extreme cases. He slowly slid to the wooden gate that led to the back garden of the apartment place.

He pushed the door open and pressed his back to the wall of the building, slowly scooting to the edge of the wall while he heard a sfourth shot go off. Upon reaching the edge of said wall, Geoff prepared his gun and jumped out from behind the building, his gun up and ready to fire at movement.

Geoff found himself looking at Justin, his gun out, shooting at tin cans on a low wall at the back of the small garden.

Geoff sighed in relief and lowered his gun, stashing it in his coat yet again.

"Hey Justin, dude." Geoff called out as he walked up to the pretty-boy mobster.

"Hi Geoff." Justin said, shooting down a can.

"How,ve you been?" Geoff asked.

"I'm cool." Justin replied, firing again but missing a can. "But you're not."

"Huh?"

"I've got bad news for you, buddy." Justin said, shooting again.

The pretty boy mobster lowered his gun and put it in his coat.

"Someone's after you." Justin explained.

"Who?"

"This Jones Family enforcer, Johnny McAllister." Justin replied.

"He's after me?" Geoff asked again.

"Yeah, some of the businesses that you pulled protection from were udner his stead and he doesn't appreciate that." Justin said. "He's out for blood...your blood."

"OK, thanks for the head's up Justin." Geoff said.

"I reccomend you go warn Gwen too, she's bound to be a target too." Justin added.

"Alright, I'll go right now." Geoff said.

"Cool." Justin said, raising his gun again and firing another shot at the cans, this time hitting one.

Geoff walked out of the back garden and began to make his way to the café again. However, with four blocks to go, out of an alley came a swing forwards from a baseball bat to his chest. Geoff fell to the floor after the wooden implement struck him square on the front. He felt himself getting pulled up and dragged into the alley before being pushed down again and struck in the chest once more with the bat.

"Cool it with the bat, dude, Johnny wants this douche alive." One of the guys said.

However, the other guy didn't listen and struck Geoff over the shoulder as the blonde mobster tried to stand up. The guy with thebat picked up Geoff by the shirt and threw him against the alley wall.

"Now what are you gonna do?" The guy with the bat asked, mocking.

Geoff quickly slid his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out his revolver. He lifted it slightly and aimed at his attackers.

"Holy fuck, Johnny didn't say he'd ahve a gun!" Yelled the guy with the bat.

The bat wielding bat took a step forward, preparing to raise the bat over his head just as Geoff pulled the trigger of the revolver and shot an ACP Special tearing through the air and into the abdomen of the attacker, who immediately dropped his bat and crumbled onto the floor; alive, but still considerably wounded. The blonde raised his gun again and aimed it at the other guy.

"You." Geoff said.

The other guy raised his hands and nodded.

"Johnny McAllister sent you?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah." The guy said. "And there's more you should know, but I'll tell you only if you let me live."

"Don't worry, I don't like killing, you're gonna live." Geoff said, getting up. "But what else?"

"Johnny's at Magnolti's café, he went after that Gwen chick." The guy said.

"Shit!" Geoff yelled. "I gotta go for her."

Geoff stormed up past the other guy, shoving him aside to run out of the alley. However, before he made it to the end, he turned back and looked at his would-be assassin.

"But first."

Geoff quickly raised his gun at the man's head, making him tense up; but then lowered it and took aim at the man's left leg. He pulled the trigger and a bullet impacted against the man's calf in a millisecond. The guy screamed and then fell to the floor just like his accomplice, hitting his head against the pavement.

Geoff, however didn't stay to watch the man crumble in pain, since by when he'd hit the floor, the hitman had already taken to run for the café.

---

**(Warning, it gets maturer now.)**

He slapped her and tossed her onto the floor of the alley. He looked at her, wearing the black shirt and black pants that obstructed his view of what he wanted. Sure, Johnny knew he was a pervert, and a really big one. He was a rapist, whenever a quarrel with a woman over business came on, he'd ask to "let him handle her" and then he'd proceed to beat and rape her. Because that's what he enjoyed.

Regular sex was nothing to him. Sure, it was pleasing, but it wasn't entirely satisfying. But beating up a woman, treating her with violence, insulting her and then forcing himself upon her gave him pleasure so big that he could orgasm just thinking about it.

Now in the alley behind Magnolti's café, Johnny McAllister kicked Gwen Magnolti in the gut and then the back as she screamed in pain and he called ehr a slut.

"Send your stupid goon to take over my business, eh slut!?" Johnny yelled as he kicked her. "Well now I'll treat you like the slut you are!"

He picked her up by the shirt and pushed her against an alley wall. She groaned and pleaded as he groped her left breast, biting and sucking on her neck. When she tried to push him off ehr, he pulled back and punched her in the eye, leaving a giant bruise on it. She cried as he groped her right breast and then ripped the cloth covering it, soon tearing off her shirt, leaving her in her purple bra. He soon discarded this as well and then leaned down to bite her nipple, something which made her scream in pain.

He pushed her onto her knees and then unzipped his pants, pulling out his erect dick. He pushed it against Gwen's lips, but she resisted, keeping ehr mouth closed no matter how many times he bashed his cock against it. Frustrated with that, he pulled on her hair, making her scream and then shoved his cock inside her mouth. He pulled out his knife and held it to her face, telling her to suck or else he'd gouge out ehr eye. Gwen began to suck on his dick as she cried, running her tongue over the head and up and down the shaft. He thurst into her mouth as he groaned in pleasure.

He soon wanted more and withdrew his member from her mouth, isntead, he pulled ehr to her feet and shoved his hand down her pants and into her panties.

"You're going to scream your fucking lungs out, bitch." Johnny said as he licked Gwen's face and pressed a finger into her pussy.

But, while he threatened his prey, Johnny McAllister failed to hear the footsteps of someone coming up behind him.

**(Safe**** now.)**

Geoff raised his gun and shot McAllister in the shoulder. The enforcer released the crying goth/café owner and fell onto the floor, against the same wall he had pressed Gwen against just moments before.

Gwen picked up her torn shirt and shielded her breasts with them, still crying as she ran behind Geoff.

"You fucking bastard!" Yelled McAllister. "I'll kill you for this!"

"Not if he kills you first!" Gwen yelled. "Fuckin kill him, Geoff!"

"But I don't like killing people." Geoff replied.

"He tried to fucking rape me!" Gwen yelled. "Kill him!"

"But..."

"FUCKING KILL HIM!"

Without thinking, Geoff squeezed the trigger. A bullet tore through the air and buried itself into Johnny McAllister's head, later to exit through the back of his skull and and blow his brains all over the wall behind him. With his mouth hanging open and his eyes frozen, as if staring at the hole in between them, a dead Johnny McAllister collapsed onto the floor of the alley, sliding across the wall and leaving a trail of blood, cerebral matter, lead and gunpowder all the way down his dead head's trail.

---

Later that night, a body was loaded into the trunk of an old 1975 Chevy Nova. It was driven all the way to the East River, where the body was dumped, to be found five days later by three fishermen who were sitting on a dock at the Manhattan shore.


	5. Hello, I Love You

Brooklyn at night is thought of as a dangerous place. There's a high chance that you might get mugged and, if you have a habit of talking to muggers the wrong way, a high chance you might get shot.

However, if you're a mobster, muggers are the least of your concerns, mainly because mafia men make it a habit to always be packing heat and a mobster is more than ready to shoot any small time crook who tries to snatch their hard earned cash.

Yet, something every big time, or at least medium time mafia men should fear at night in Brooklyn is hitmen, because there can always be a hitman from a rival gang stalking in the shadows, waiting for you to get distracted so he can then pounce out and blow your face clean off from your body.

This was the case tonight with Virgilio "Verile Virgil" Amondazzo.

Verile Virgil got his name from the fact that most people around him, whether friends or foes thought him to be quite tough and manly. A giant bushy beard began at his chin and spread over his face to connect with his sideburns and his mustache, giving him a padlock styled beard on his face. The beard was black, like his hair. He always wore a stern expression that went well with his serious brown eyes, something which added to his aspect of a tough guy. Yet, his toughness was a weakness.

This was because it made him overconfident, so much so that he didn't fear the possibility of hitmen coming after him.

The night that Virgil would be assassinated, he and one of his bodyguards were supposed to be heading towards a warehouse in the Brooklyn Docks.

As he and his bodyguard drove in his Ford Lincoln, they failed to notice the jet black '74 Dodge Challenger that had been following them since the bodyguard had picked up Virgil at his house.

"Pull over here I wanna buy some cigarettes off that grocery store." Virgil instructed his driver.

The bodyguard complied and pulled over across the street from a Chinese grocery store, something odd since they were nowhere near the Homecrest Chinatown. Virgil pulled open the door to his car and stepped outside, crossing the street to the store.

A little further behind the waiting Ford Lincoln, the Challenger pulled over and both doors opened, letting a man and a woman out. Both wore black pants with black loafers and white shirt with black jackets over them; the suits looked exactly like those worn by the thieves in Tarantino's "Reservoir Dogs". The man had shortish black hair and pale complexion along with pale blue eyes, while the woman had tanned skin, shouler length brunette hair and dark onxy eyes.

"What's the plan?" Duncan asked his wife.

"I'll go into the store and wait for Virgil to come out and you distract the driver until he does. When Virgil does come out, kill the driver and I'll handle him." Courtney explained.

"Alright."

Like Courtney had said to Geoff about a month before, they worked for he who paid the most. Right now, Hatchet Jones had agreed to pay them a juicy lot if they took out one of Cody Clengoletti's, Chris' son's most loyal and mighty soldattos...Verile Virgil.

The woman in the suit walked across the street, depositing her .38 short barreled double action revolver in a holster attached to her suit jacket. She cooly entered the same store her target had just half a minute ago. As she stepped through the door, she walked to a magazine rack and picked up an issue of Rolling Stone which had the cast of Friends on the cover. The show had just begun its third season and it was at its peak in popularity. Courtney briefly flipped through the pages while she secretly kept an eye on Virgil, who was buying cigarettes. She was waiting for him to exit in order to get the deed done.

Outside, her husband slowly walked to the Ford Lincoln parked across from the shop. He lightly hummed the tune of "Sympathy For The Devil" as he approached the car. The driver of the vehicle briefly grew alert upon hearing the tune, fearing a hitman approached, but upon reasoning decided that nobody planning a sneak attack would make their presence be known by humming out loud.

The assassin reached the car and leaned over to the driver window.

"Excuse me, dude, can you help me, I'm kinda lost." Duncan said.

"Alright, where do you need to go?" The driver asked.

"Do you know the way to Brooklyn Heights?" Duncan asked, picking to ask for directions to the first place that came to mind.

Back inside the store, Courtney briefly flipped through the pages of the magazine again, looking at a picture of Matthew Perry portraying Chandler Bing. When she and her husband watched the show, she alays said Chandler reminded her of him by how sarcastic and cocky he was; and he always retorted by comparing ehr to Monica because she was "shrill, over-competitive and annoying". That would always lead to them arguing and eventually, they'd end up having sex, the heat from the arguement always setting off the passion.

What surprised Courtney is that when she began to date Duncan when she was sixteen, she thought it would be a passing fling which would end when the passion ran out. She never counted on falling in love, getting married and having the passion stand even through ten years of marrige. She figured she would fall to the seven year itch, but gladly she was wrong.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw that Virgil had finished the purchase and was beginning to leave. She rested the magazine back in the magazine rack and watched as her target walked towards the door. She reached into her jacket and slowly drew her small but effective handgun.

Outside, yet again, Duncan was pretending to listen to this guy instructions on how to get to a place everybody in New York knows how to get to. He was suprised that the idiot was giving him the directions. Everybody in New York knew how to get to Brooklyn Heights and yet this idiot was giving him bad directions...he was a fucking driver and he didn't know how to get to the only place in the entire city where everybody knows how to get to.

Then, Duncan saw that Virgil was already walking out the door and that his wife was walking behind him. It was time.

"Then you make a right in Bleaker and..."

"Dude, you told me everything I need to hear." Duncan interrupted.

The assassin reached into his jacket and drew a .22 S&M and placed it to the driver's head. He pulled the trigger before the other man could react and the clueless driver's blood and brains were scattered over the console, windshield, passenger window, driver seat and passenger seat with a resounding blast.

"Antonio!" Virgilio yelled, dropping his lit cigarette.

Verile Virgil began to run towards Duncan, reaching for his gun in his jacket when the first shot from Courtney's gun struck his back. The brunette had pulled out her .38 and had shot one round into the mobster's back. In a split second, she pulled the trigger four more times and two more pairs of lead projectiles joined their sister in the italians back.

He groaned in pain and turned around as he involuntarily dropped his gun onto the pavement. He spun around and saw Courtney, ehr gun up and aimed at his face. That was the alst he saw. The brunette pulled the trigger again and placed a bullet perfectly between the man's eyes. A choked breath escaped his throat as he collapsed onto the paved street, a lifeless body covered in blood and bulletholes.

Courtney smirked as she lowered her gun. The smirk was forced off her face as Duncan crushed his lips onto hers pulling her into a passionate kiss. It always got him going to see his wife kill a guy. A weird fetish but hell, it kept their sex life inmortal.

"Duncan, not next to the body...it's filthy. Let's take this back home." Courtney said.

"As you wish, m'lady." He teased.

---

The next day Geoff Petronelli awoke early in the morning. The previous days' experience had really put a shock into him. Not only he had to deal with watching his friend Gwen almost get raped by the freak, Johnny McAllister; but it had also been the day he had committed his first kill.

Every mobster has to have hsi first kill. To seom, like it was with Duncan and Courtney, it had come naturally, but to Geoff it had been more complicated. He heavily hesitated when pulling the trigger and if Johnny had been armed then, maybe it would've been Geoff who would've wound up floating dead in the East River.

After the kill had come no remorse or grief, since Geoff knew he had killed a bastard who had tried to rape one of his closest friends. The problem was during the kill, not after and now Geoff would have to learn how to not hesitate while killing, for doubt is a hitman's worst enemy.

Speaking of Gwen, after Johnny had badly beaten her up, Geoff carried her into the café, then hid the body and called an ambulance for her. They quickly transported her to the hospital, telling him she would be perfectly alright but that she was still hurt. They told him he couldn't come with them at the time but rather to come visit her the following day.

Speaking of which, that would be what he would do that morning.

The hitman walked out fo the shop, locking up before leaving and stepped out onto the street, stopping a cab.

As he opened the taxi doors, a hand stopped him, grabbing hold of his wrist. Geoff turned to see Detective Harold McGrady, whom he had met yesterday.

"Petronelli, stop right there, we have to talk." McGrady said.

He turned to the cabbie.

"Get going."

The cabbie closed the door and took off.

"Hey, I was gonna ride that." Geoff complained.

"Not the time, Petronelli. I found out a little something interesting. Johnny McAllister has been reported missing and when questioning some people, your name turned up." Harold said.

"Well, I'm sure it did...I mean, he did attack my friend Gwen Magnolti and had her hospitalized, but I've never seen him myself." Geoff replied.

"You sure you haven't seen him...are you sure you didn't find Johnny attacking Gwen and decided to make him pay?" Harold asked.

"No I..."

"GOSH, DUDE! I know you did it, just confess already!" Harold yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dude. I'mn sure Johnny just fled town because he was afraid he'd get busted for attacking my friend." Geoff said.

Just then, another cab pulled over.

"Now I have to go, dude." Geoff said, getting in the cab.

"This isn't over Petronelli, I am gonna bust you, idiot!" McGrady yelled as Geoff was driven away by the cabbie.

---

Geoff slowly pushed open the door to room 420. The nurse in the entrance lobby had told him this was where Gwen had been staying for the night. The hitman entered the room and saw Gwen lying on a hospital bed wearing a hospital robe. But she wasn't alone.

Inside the room there was also another woman and she was the most beautiful woman Geoff had ever seen.

She had long golden blonde hair which reached past her mid-back. Deep light green eyes and a cute smile that warmed up Geoff's heart.

"Geoff, you came!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm just stopping by to say hello, I have to leave now in a minute to go talk to Tyler, since he called and said he needed me ASAP." Geoff apologized. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I know how Tyler can get." Gwen said.

The woman then realized something.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Geoff, this is my friend Bridgette. Bridgette this is Geoff." Gwen introduced.

"Hi Geoff." Bridgette said and shook Geoff's hand.

Geoff felt how smooth her skin was and he liked it.

"Hi Bridge." Geoff said. "I I can call you that?"

"Sure, it's OK." Bridgette said.

Geoff turned back to Gwen.

"Gwen, i'm sorry I can't stay any longer, but I have to rush." Geoff said. "I'll come visit again when Tyler cuts me loose."

"Cool." Gwen said.

"Gwen, I kinda have to go to." Bridgette said.

"No problem, I'll just satyu here and relax and watch Friends all day...they're having a marathon showing the entire first two seasons." Gwen explained.

"Have fun." Bridgette said before she and Geoff left through the door.

The two blondes walked together and talked until they made it to the entrance of the hospital.

"So, how do you know Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, I arrived in town about a month and a half ago and I've been working at Gwen's Café." Geoff said, not telling her the entire truth.

"Huh, so you work for the Clengoletti family too?" Bridgette asked, seeing through his lie.

"Kinda." Geoff admitted. "Do you?"

"No, I do own a Flower shop in Brooklyn, but my cousin is part of the family, so demands that I don't get charged protection and still be kept safe from other families." Bridgette explained.

"Cool, where is your flower shop?" Geoff asked.

"In Bleaker." Bridgette answered.

"Hey, I have to go down to Bleaker, wanna ride with me in the cab...I'll pay." Geoff said.

"No I couldn't..."

"Come on, it's no problem." Geoff said, giving her a warm smile that made her blush.

"Fine, but only because you insisted." Bridgette answered.

"Hey, maybe you could come by Gwen's café tomorrow and we could maybe, you know, get a cup of coffee." Geoff suggested.

"I'd love to." Bridgette asnwered.

----

**You might be wodnering what does Courtney and Duncan killing that guy ahs to do with Geoff. You will see in the next chapter. Please review.**


End file.
